The research proposals in the SPORE encompass a broad range of activities, including studies in cell lines, animal models, and clinical trials. These studies will generate a number of different types of data. In order to design and analyze such a wide variety of studies properly, a variety of mathematical techniques will be required. In addition, a strong data management system is vital to the operation of the SPORE. If Projects are to cooperate efficiently, they must have access to relevant data. The data must be easily accessible, but stored in a secure manner with assurance of patient confidentiality. Data and information must flow smoothly between projects. Data quality and integrity must be assured by data audit and backup procedures. In addition, there needs to be an efficient interface between the computational biology and data storage facilities provided by SPORE Innovative Technology, Computational Biology and Microarray Core. This is particularly true for the large amounts of microarray and proteomics expression profiling information. In order to meet these needs, the Biostatistics/ Informatics Core therefore brings together a number of biostatisticians and biomathematical scientists with expertise in a number of statistical and data management disciplines. By placing these personnel within the Biostatistics/Informatics Core rather than in individual Projects, the ability of the Projects to interact is strengthened. Thus, the Biostatistics/Informatics Core will provide expertise in study design, data analysis, and data management to all Projects and Cores. The specific aims of the Biostatistics and Informatics Core are: 1. to provide the statistical design and analysis required to achieve the specific aims of each project; 2. to assist in the design, evaluation, and analysis of new research arising from the individual projects, the Developmental Projects, and the Career Development Trainees; 3. to provide database support and expertise for the collection, storage, and retrieval of clinical data, including provisions for quality assurance, auditing procedures, and patient confidentiality; 4. to assist the other Cores and Projects in the collection, entry, and maintenance of data specific to those Cores and Projects. In this regard, to interface with the Innovative Technology/Computational Biology/Microarray Core in providing biostatistical analysis and assistance with data warehousing of the microarray and proteomics data; and 5. to coordinate the data acquisition and biostatistical analysis and audit planning for the Administrative Core.